ᴏᴜʀ ʙᴏɴᴅs ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴇ sᴛʀᴇɴɢʜᴛ!
by Neonrakx
Summary: En un mundo dominado por dos poderosos dragones, las fuerzas de la oscuridad se alzan y amenazan con destruir el reino de los hombres. Mientras el príncipe Chrom y los Custodios intentan evitar que los reinos de Ylisse y Plegia se declaren una guerra, mientras unos no-muertos aparecen. El destino es algo que no está escrito, sin embargo, siempre sucede lo previsto. Male!MU x Chrom


〖Advertencias:

Esta historia es Chico x Chico, vamos Avatar Masculino x Chrom. PERO, también está la historia de Avatar Femenino: Time to tip the scales!

La mayor parte de las cosas serán iguales en las historias de ambos géneros, con evidentes cambios para que encaje en la trama; pero así todo el mundo puede leerla sin problema si no te agradan este tipo de relaciones.〗

【❀】

 **Premonición.**

 **Lazos imposibles.**

* * *

Había pasos de alguien que corría resonando a mí alrededor, un grito y una capa ondeando a su espalda. Había movimientos rápidos, diestros con la espada. También había destellos morados, como si se hubiera invocado un rayo. La espada y los rayos se encontraban; ambas personas se esquivaban los ataques. En mi mano, una luz dorada comenzaba a emerger a la vez que sentía la magia fluir por mi cuerpo. No iba a dejar que le hiriera, no sí podía evitarlo.

—¡Cuidado!

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el destello morado me impulsó hacía un lado. Pero no podía dejar eso así, el rayo dorado se dirigió contra la figura que se mantenía sobre nuestras cabezas. Contra él.

—¡Iluso!

Y el hombre se apartó y no llegué a darle, sin embargo, él ya estaba arremetiendo contra Chrom, impactando aquel rayo contra él. Era demasiado rápido. Atacando así no lograríamos nada.

Con esfuerzo, trató de levantarse. El golpe que había recibido le había dejado mal trecho, al contrario que a nuestro adversario, que ya estaba volviendo a la carga. La magia se acumulaba a su alrededor y una enorme bola azul se estaba formando sobre su cabeza.

—¡MUERE!

Tenía que hacer algo.

Sin pensarlo, lancé mi propia bola dorada en dirección a la azul, lo que provocó una explosión. Desde el suelo, veía a aquel hombre de pie, como si ese enfrentamiento no hubiera sido nada. Hizo una mueca y a mí me recorrió un escalofrió.

—¡Ha llegado la hora! ¡He aquí la batalla final! Eres de los nuestros, Daraen, y eso no hay destino que vaya a cambiarlo. — Quise asentir, pero él continuó hablando. — ¡De modo que acabemos con él y pongámosle fin a esta historia!

Todo quedó en mis manos, la decisión a tomar fue mía... Chrom atacaría primero y yo lo apoyaría a la distancia, con magia; para luego, dar el golpe final con su espada. Y así, terminar con todo.

Cuando nos acercamos, su risa no tardó en hacerse presente. Un sonido desagradable y que ponía los pelos de punta.

—¡De nada sirve que luchéis! ¡No podéis cambiar lo que está escrito!

Desee poder hacerlo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado previamente: el peliazul se lanzó para atacarle con la espada. Un golpe certero, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se lo devolviera. La magia invocada impactó contra él y fue mi turno. Convocando la magia a mí alrededor, la dirigí hacia él a la vez que mi compañero volvía a envestir; haciendo que cayera al suelo rodeado de esa energía morada. Derrotado.

—No hemos acabado... ¡Malditos seáis!

Un segundo, un segundo más y le habría dado. Vi como aquel hombre creaba otra bola que se dirigía a nosotros. Tenía que apartarle. Tenía que evitar que le diera. Chrom cayó a un lado y yo sentí como todo ardía. Dolía. La magia de aquel tipo me había rodeado en su totalidad.

Sin fuerzas, caí al suelo, agotado. Apenas podía ver a Chrom.

—¿Estás bien? — Le escuchaba lejano. Puso una mano en mi espalda y me ayudo a incorporarme, quedando aún sentado en el suelo. — Hemos acabado con él.

Donde se encontraba aquel hombre, solo quedaba su esencia mágica, que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Y todo gracias a ti. Ya ha pasado todo. — Pero la respuesta era no. Algo no iba bien. Mi visión volvió a tonarse borrosa y rojiza y también, sentía la cabeza embotonada, con una sensación de mareo. —Al fin podremos... ¿Qué te pasa...?

Como siempre, nunca se le escapaba nada.

—¡Oye! ¡Aguant...!— Mi cerebro desconectó y mi mano se movió sola. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca cargada de dolor y sorpresa. Cuando se apartó, tenía una clavada lanza dorada de luz y magia, que le había atravesado. Que le había herido por mi culpa. De mi mano aun brotaban pequeños destellos mágicos, finas líneas. —T-tú no tienes...La culpa... Prométeme... que escapas... de aquí... Corre...

Entre una mezcla de horror y confusión, vi como se derrumbaba y caía al suelo. Entonces, dentro de mi cabeza, comenzó la risa.

* * *

【❀】

Fire Emblem no me pertenece yo solo escribo esto como pasatiempo, pertenece a la compañía Nintendo (Intelligent Systems) diseñado por Shouzou Kaga.


End file.
